What Hurts More
by april-babe16
Summary: Piper and Reyna's thoughts on Jason and Jason's thoughts on them. Drabble


**A/N: Short drabble getting into both Piper's, and Reyna's thoughts about Jason.**

**What Hurts More**

_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second." -Johnny Depp_

It hurt Piper more than anything to know that Jason might love someone else, especially because she was so positive that Jason was the only boy she ever loved, or would ever love. He was amazing, caring, smart, strong, and willing to protect her. Even if Piper knew she could protect herself, sometimes it was nice to know that you can depend on someone instead of letting all your thoughts and insecurities completely fill your own head. Jason was there for Piper when she needed someone to talk to, and that meant more to her than anything else.

Reyna thought it hurt more than anything to know that even if Jason did love her he still loved Piper more. Was it because she was prettier? She didn't think that was it. Jason didn't choose people because of their looks. Yet, he was best friends with Reyna. They almost died went through so much together and he still chose Piper. There was a hole in her heart that Reyna didn't ever think would be filled. She knew she wouldn't ever fall in love with anyone else. Nobody else would be able to get through her tough exterior. Nobody else even bothered to try, they were too intimidated.

Even though Piper was dating Jason and Reyna wasn't, Piper thought Reyna might still be the lucky one. Reyna didn't have to hear her boyfriend lie about liking someone, or even loving them. Reyna didn't have to pretend to believe her own boyfriend's lies. She knew Jason loved Reyna and every time Jason said he didn't have any feelings for Reyna at all, Piper had to force a smile and act like she believed what he was saying. Did he think she was stupid? Anyone with eyes could see that they were more than just friends. She thought maybe it would hurt a little less if Jason would admit he loved Reyna too. But usually, Piper thought she as luckier, because even though she had to listen to her boyfriend lie, at least she still had him as a boyfriend. He still held her, kissed her, comforted her, and he still chose her. Reyna didn't have that. All she had was her hope, but hope doesn't always fix everything.

Reyna wondered if this was what it felt like to be dead, to have everyone moving on around you, but to be stuck in the same place that you've been in for most of your life. She felt bad for the lares, maybe they loved someone and they were stuck as ghosts while the love of their life fell in love with someone else. Reyna could relate to that. Every time she saw Piper and Jason together she had to turn the other way or risk showing everyone that she was weak. Sometimes, when she was trying to fall asleep at night, she let herself pretend that Jason never disappeared. She pretended that Jason kissed her good-bye every night before bed, and she pretended that he never loved anyone else but her. Her dreams were filled with him. Her nightmares were filled with him and her. Her imagination always made her feel worse the next day when she woke up without him, and every day she would promise her self that she wouldn't think about him anymore, but she always ended up breaking that promise no matter how hard she tried not to.

Jason knew he was in love with two girls. He knew it was wrong. He knew who he loved more. Maybe, once he would have said he would never love anyone like he loved Reyna. But now that he met Piper he knew that he would never feel the way she made him feel with anyone else. Him and Reyna had a connection, but being away for so long had made the connection weaker. It was like Reyna was a perfect present and Piper was oxygen. Jason wanted the present, but he needed the oxygen. Jason loved Reyna, but he loved Piper more. He realized he was hurting both of them, and he didn't know how to fix it, so he just pretended that the problem didn't exist.


End file.
